


Revival (preview)

by TheSilverField



Series: Ereri-Writing-Prompts (tumblr) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons AU, Fluff, M/M, Preview, WIP, but getting there, drow-elf/rogue-paladin!Levi, ereri-writing-prompts, ereriwritingrompts4, fairy tale AU, fairy tale prompt, half-orc/druid!Eren, not quite lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: an excerpt from a dungeons and dragons themed WIP i'm working on.also, highest thanks to attraversiamo19 for being an amazing beta. this one's for you! :)





	Revival (preview)

**Author's Note:**

> an excerpt from a dungeons and dragons themed WIP i'm working on.
> 
> also, highest thanks to attraversiamo19 for being an amazing beta. this one's for you! :)

Stars bejeweled the obsidian sky in multi-colored hues, insect’s singing their symphonies of Selune and Shar. The air was crisp, nipping at our noses with the chill of the coming winter. Awkward silence had long passed in our months of travel, time taking any discomforts and prejudices in its grasp to cast out its darkness. We were hardly acquaintances, more familiar with mannerisms and silent cues as yesterday passed away to rebirth into tomorrow.

But despite the growth of our bond,  I would hardly call us friends either.

“Are you ever going to sleep, brat?”

I turned to see Levi, eyes that mirrored midnight perfectly staring into the duel-colored irises of mine. His raven hair was let down from it’s usual bun to cascade in a black velvet waterfall past his shoulders, lips turned down and eyebrows furrowed into his usual glaring scowl. He stood languidly, shirtless, violet skin seeming to glow in the moonlight. It was hard to keep my gaze from travelling the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen.

“I might,” I smirked teasingly, batting my lashes at him as if I were trying to seduce him. “If you tell me a bedtime story first.”

Levi rolled his eyes, but I could see the quick quirk of the corners of his lips before they fell back into a frown. “Once upon a time, there lived a Half-Orc named Eren. He was a brainless, insufferable little shit, and was about to get his ass handed to him by an annoyed, clearly superior Drow named Levi if he didn’t shut the fuck up and go to sleep,” he droned almost boredly, but I could see the rare spark of amusement in the shadows of his silver eyes. “Need I say more?”

I snorted out a laugh, leaning towards him with an intrigued grin. “If I didn’t know any better, Levi, I’d say you were concerned for my well being.” I winked and watched pink dust his cheeks before he hurriedly turned his back to me. “And here I thought you hated me and my _filth_. Finally having a change of heart, are we?” I teased lightheartedly.

The words seemed to shake something in Levi. I could tell by the way his shoulders squared and the muscles in his back tensed. I almost apologized, but his smooth voice stopped me. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled under his breath, almost too low for me to hear.

It was my turn to be shaken by words, feeling a stirring in my core I had never felt before. “W-what?” I sputtered, genuinely surprised.

Levi turned back to me now, the slight blush forcibly faded from his face--most likely due to a spell--and his eyes burning with the intensity of our twin suns. “I said I’m sorry. For how I’ve treated you. How I’ve spoken to you, and about you. For treating you like a monster when I had no right.” He bristled with confidence, standing as still and stoic as a statue. “For calling you filthy, and a brat, even after you’ve asked me not to. I’m sorry, most of all, for hurting you, Eren. I wish to never do so again.”

My brain seemed to have turned to mush, my tongue heavy as I fell speechless. Surely Levi must be playing a joke on me. He never apologized, he was far too stubborn for it. But Levi was also honest and blunt.

Though I could hardly wrap my head around it, I could hear the blazing honesty in every syllable of every word.

“You…” I started, but my mouth snapped shut in the same instant.

Levi looked impatient now, waiting for a reply. “Well? You what? Spit it out, brat.”

I laughed in amusement, a soft smile curving my lips. “Nothing it’s just… You called me Eren.”

He gave me a look like I was the dumbest creature to ever walk the earth. “Of course I fucking called you Eren. That’s your name, isn’t it? Stop being a shitty brat,” he grumbled, and I thought for a moment that his lips had tugged into a pout.

_Even if he is acting a bit differently, he’s still the same Levi that I’ve come to love._

I shook my head with a much softer chuckle, turning my gaze back to the twinkling stars above. “Yes, it is my name, but…”

I gave a half-hearted shrug, my grin never faltering, my heart giving a small flutter in my chest. Cicadas hummed and crickets chirped out their ballads and lullabies, leaves rattling in the chilly wind as they fell from treetops to damp grass. The scent of pine and wildflowers, of the warm body of Levi close by, overwhelmed my senses. There was peace in this night, far from home, taking freedom by its wings.

“I was starting to like you calling me brat.”


End file.
